


A Pillar I Am

by apricari



Series: Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom!Will, Edging, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Public Play, Vibrator, Voyeurism, light dubcon, torture play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricari/pseuds/apricari
Summary: Fill for a prompt sent in by snidewolf, who wanted Hannibal edging Will and some torture play, with Will begging like a victim (everyone has fun tho). Please check the tags.Unbeta’d.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Prompt Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823560
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	A Pillar I Am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snidewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snidewolf/gifts).



Truthfully, Will liked it when Hannibal teased him, even when he pretended to be put out by it. Hannibal was relentless with it anyway. For a while, it would be good. Just warm pleasure, a little something to grind into, no rush. Something hot to last. Will voiced it to Hannibal as praise, _fuck, want this to last forever,_ and apparently it stuck.

“I’d like to try something.”

Will looked up from his spot on their bed, spent and panting. Hannibal’s hair stuck up on one side from where Will had fisted it moments before, and Will tried not to smile.

“You seemed to enjoy drawing things out,” Hannibal said. He kissed the back of Will’s hand. It was a soft gesture, but it made Will brace himself. “I’d like so see how long you can last.”

Will stared at him, processing. “Do you mean, how long you can make me last?”

Hannibal grinned. “You know me too well.”

“I’ll say,” Will muttered.

“Is that a no?”

“It’s not a no.” Hannibal looked at him expectantly. “Do you have any specifics in mind?”

“Not at the moment.”

“Wanted to see what I’d say before you went daydreaming?”

A smile. “Something like that.”

There was more to it than the simple game it appeared. Less about how long Will could last and more about Hannibal having control over him. Further than that—there was something else about it, Will could taste it at the back of his throat. He could see himself at the end of his rope and begging Hannibal to make it all stop. Hannibal hard.

Damn if it didn’t make Will curious. Sexual pleasure derived from torture had been nixed from his profile of the Ripper long before Will knew who the Ripper was. But it wouldn’t be a sexual urge Will would be feeding; he’d be sating sadism.

It would be a danger to him, he considered, concentrating on their soft sheets beneath his hands. It meant something that Hannibal was asking. Will licked his lips. He would be the one satisfying that side of Hannibal. Him and no one else; all of Hannibal’s attention would be on him, for however long he could last. That gave him his answer.

“Okay.”

“Yes?”

“Yes.”

“Yes,” Hannibal echoed. He kissed Will. It was tender. “Yes. I shall need some time to prepare.”

Will tried to pretend that alone didn’t supply him with anticipation. “Alright. Just say when.”

-

‘When’ came two weeks later, when Hannibal presented Will with a vibrator plug as if it was a glass of wine.

“Okay?”

“I also have dinner reservations tonight,” he said. “If you’re inclined.”

“Oh.”

“There’s something else.” He put the vibrator in Will’s hand and took out a small remote. He flicked the switch, and the vibrator turned on. He clicked it again, and the vibration increased.

“Put it in,” Hannibal said. “I‘ll be watching.”

A little bit of lube; Will stretched himself. He felt blood rushing to his dick already. Hannibal watched, sitting on the foot of the bed, putting on his cuff links as Will inserted the vibrator.

“Alright?” Said Will.

“More than.” Hannibal kissed him, one hand on his ass. “You do so well, looking so gorgeous for me.”

He took the remote from his pocket and flicked the switch. The vibrator turned on. Will bit his lip. “It works,” he said.

Hannibal smiled. He turned the vibrator off. “Get dressed”

Anticipation rubbed at Will during the car ride. The toy was off, but he could still feel it, and the thought of Hannibal turning it on any time he wanted set his mind buzzing. Hannibal spoke his

Hannibal handed the keys to the valet, stuck a hand in his pocket and turned the vibrator on.

“Ready, my love?”

“Yes,” said Will, blush rising. As ever, Hannibal grinned at him. He offered his arm.

Once seated, Will concentrated on the French menu until the waiter took it away from him. He shifted in his seat once and tried not to look obvious. Every time his mind started to get settled in to the sensation, he remembered they were in a public place. Thank god for the long tablecloth, he thought, and for bringing a coat he could hold in front of him. Thank god for a lot of things.

“Is everything alright, darling?”

“Yes,” Will said, a bit breathily. He took a drink of wine. “Just getting...accustom. How long do you...?”

“Hmm?”

“Never mind.”

Hannibal’s hands were resting on the table, Will noticed, in full view. He could anticipate when Hannibal would change the setting by watching his hands. It was a little like being held hostage, he thought a bit hysterically, but then he supposed that was part of the interest for Hannibal.

The waiter returned with food. While Will was saying thank you, distracted, the vibrations suddenly kicked up a notch.

Will gaped. The waiter had turned to Hannibal and didn’t seem to notice.

The game continued all through the main course and through desert. Will gripped his utensils to keep from gripping the table to keep from touching himself. The sensation had gone from pleasurable to hot and distracting. Occasionally Hannibal would adjust the vibrator setting, never enough to make him feel ready to come—only enough to keep him aroused and wanting more.

Hannibal flicked the vibrator to it’s lowest setting as they left the building. It had been two hours. Will’s head was spinning. He was impatient to get into the car and tried not to look too awkward as he did. Hannibal drove them away from the restaurant and as soon as the were out of view of anyone, Will set his coat aside and saw what he had felt since the main course; a damp spot on the front of his slacks. He let out a quiet moan.

Hannibal’s lips turned up in a satisfied smile.

“You’re enjoying this.”

“Immensely.”

“You just like seeing people squirm and I’m no different.”

“Will,” said Hannibal, in his disappointed voice. “You are not like other people.”

Will’s hips hitched up. “ _Fuck_ , Hannibal.”

“Are you alright?” Genuinely asking.

“Yeah, I’m just. Fuck. Can I touch myself?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Then distract me.”

“What was it like? Being in the restaurant.”

Some distraction. “Hell,” said Will. His face turned red. “You’ve got all this control over me and nothing I can—fuck—do about it. Wanted to get off so bad.”

“In front of all those people?”

“For you.”

Hannibal stared out the windshield. He smiled. “I know your tricks, lovely boy. You cannot convince me to allow you to come any faster.”

As if to punish Will, he flicked the vibrator up Will didn’t know how many settings. Will felt it like a punch to the gut. His hips twitched up into nothing and he gripped the seat, dug his nails in.

“Please,” he said.

“No.” Hannibal reached over and pinched him off. “Not yet.”

Will gasped, He buried his face in his hands. Hannibal flicked the setting back down to the lowest and let go once Will’s breathing began to calm.

“Jesus.”

“It’s only been a few hours.”

“Lucky thing we fuck so much,” said Will, writhing in his seat. “Or I’d have come with dessert.”

-

Hannibal guided him into the house with a hand on the small of his back. He turned the vibrator off. The sudden absence of stimulation jarred Will. “Go to the bedroom and undress,” he said, taking Will’s coat. “Behave yourself.”

Will went away and did as Hannibal asked. He was flushed dark red and leaking. Even the brush of his clothes against his cock was overstimulating. He kneeled on the bed and grabbed a pillow, stuck it between his legs and ground against it’s soft contact. He was so close.

Hannibal came into the room, shrugging off his jacket, but stopped when he saw the display Will made.

“I told you to behave yourself.”

“I can’t anymore. I need—“

“You can.” Hannibal pulled off his tie and grabbed Will roughly, tearing the pillow away and forcing Will’s wrists behind him.

Now was the time to resist. He knew it would get Hannibal off. Will’s cock jerked just from thinking about it. Now or never.

He struggled against Hannibal as Hannibal tied him up, breathing heavy. It only seemed to empower Hannibal to use more force. Once he was stuck, hands tied behind his back, he escalated.

“No more,” he said, licking his lips. “Please.”

Hannibal turned to him. He watched Will struggle against his bonds and gasp as if in pain—Will didn’t find it hard to fake.

“Please, I’ll...I’ll do anything. Please make it stop.”

“Anything?” Said Hannibal quietly.

“Yes, yes. Please.”

Hannibal walked to the bed and ran a hand through Will’s hair, gentle. Tears threatened Will’s eyes. “I told you before. There’s nothing you can say to persuade me.”

“Hannibal...”

“I think you can last a little longer.”

“No, no,” Will shook his head. “I can’t. Please don’t do this to me anymore—“

Hannibal gripped his hair and forced him to look up. Will caught the hungry look in Hannibal’s eyes before Hannibal kissed him, devouring. With impossible contrast, Hannibal’s hands roamed his body gentle, light, before his hand circled Will’s cock. The contact made Will spasm.

“Oh fuck. P-please—no. No more.”

“You’ll take what I give you,” Hannibal told him. “Only what I give you.”

He took the remote from his pocket and turned the vibrator back on to a setting higher than had been at any point in the restaurant. Will jerked and sobbed.

“Jesus fuck, no please—please! I can’t—“

“You will.”

“Hannibal.”

Hannibal slid the plug out and immediately replaced it with his fingers, at the same time bending to mouth Will’s cock; the sensation of Hannibal’s hot fingers against his prostate and tongue at his balls caused him to seize.

Then, suddenly, the sensation he needed was gone. He was empty. Hannibal sat up slowly. His mouth was red.

“Longer, I think,” he said again. He got off the bed. “You’ll behave now.”

He moved into the en suite without another word. Will twitched helplessly and blinked at the tears in his eyes. His nerves sizzled under his skin. Twice now, and he didn’t think he could take another time. He tugged at the bonds but found no give. He thought about what Hannibal would do to him next—the premonition of touch—and it caused a little flood of precome, but it wasn’t nearly enough.

The en suit door clicked. Hannibal was back in only his pants. Will could see the outline of his cock. He kneeled on the bed and loomed over Will. Will kicked and screamed, but there was no connect; Hannibal flipped him over so his face was pressed against the mattress, ass on display.

“Hold still for me, won’t you?”

“Please don’t—“

“Don’t what? Please you? You don’t want me to touch you?”

“No, _please_ —I can’t wait anymore.”

“I’m not sure about that,” said Hannibal. Fingers traced Will’s hole. Will groaned. “Look at you. If you want to come so bad, fuck yourself.”

Will felt the press of cock against his hole, and Hannibal pushed in. Without hesitation Will started to move. It was almost painful, the undulation, and the brush of Hannibal’s tip against his prostate. Agonizingly slow; he needed more, badly. The sheets beneath his face were damp.

“Please,” he said again.

A harsh breath. “Please, what?”

“Don’t make me wait. I can’t—I’m so close, Hannibal—“

There was too much building pressure, too much hot blood between his legs. He let out a gasp when Hannibal started to fuck him in earnest, quick thrusts that rocked his whole body.

“ _Leda_. Please don’t stop, let me—“

The hard rhythm against his prostate sent him over the edge. His breath caught. Come splattered his blushing chest. His eyes rolled back and his face contorted, almost painfully, and he hoped in the worst part of him it was what Hannibal wanted to see: an expression of death.

When his breathing finally calmed, he floated. At some point Hannibal wiped him down with a warm cloth and undressed himself. He was still hard and his breathing was labored. Will didn’t think there was anything he could do about it.

“Want me to...?”

“No. I just want to see you like this.” Hannibal stroked the side of his face, along his scar. “Thank you,” he murmured.

Will kissed him. “You’re not a sexual sadist.”

“It’s more that you’d perform for me, my dear.”

“Did I do good?”

Hannibal smiled, all teeth. He reached down to palm his own cock. “Yes, my love. You were perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t write a lot of NSFW so I hope this is okay. Thanks again snidewolf for the prompt!
> 
> If you’d like to send me a prompt, you can find me on twitter @apricarimy. DMs are open or you can reply to the pinned tweet.


End file.
